


Beautiful Stranger

by annditorium



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dork Peter Parker, F/M, On Hiatus, Pre-Marvel’s Spiderman (2018), Precious Peter Parker, due to writing issues and weird plot structure, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annditorium/pseuds/annditorium
Summary: “Being a superhero means- you can’t have love every day. You can’t spend a single day without someone terrorizing you and your loved ones. That’s why I told you... not to fall in love with Peter Parker.”You’re a reporter at Daily Bugle, a coworker of the famous Mary-Jane Watson. You bump into a handsome man along the way to work, and you can’t help but feel enchanted by him. When you arrive at your building, you’re greeted with the biggest shock of your life: the man you met earlier was Peter Parker, Mary-Jane Watson’s ex-boyfriend that happened to be the man you bumped into.Surely your coworker will be fine by you being hella attracted to their ex-boyfriend, right?Wrong.[Or, in which you discover the chaotic train wreck that is Peter Parker. Who is secretly... Spider-Man?]
Relationships: Mary Jane Watson & Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson & Reader, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson (past), Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @writing.prompts.re on Instagram:
> 
> You’re walking through the street when a stranger approaches you, “Whatever you do, do not fall in love with that man,” The stranger says before walking away. Distracted by the stranger, you turn and bump into someone. It’s the most handsome man you’ve ever seen. Your eyes meet and he smiles.

“ **WHAT?** ” You ask, dumbfoundedly, before turning around and bumping into someone’s rock hard chest. You make a noise, looking up to see the most handsome face you’ve ever seen. A blush spreads onto your cheeks, and your eyes meet, a smile that belongs to the man who says an apology to you before he walks away and goes along his day. You freeze in your spot on the sidewalk, the people in NYC square only continuing to stroll around you, and the only thing you think of is him.

_MJ is calling…_

The ringing of your phone brings you back to reality. You let out a small gasp, running your hands around your body and you pull out your phone out of your pocket, hurriedly answering the call. “Hello?” You say, distressed. You get a sigh over the line and the person begins to speak, “Where are you? He’s looking for you and I told you to be early yesterday!” MJ hisses, and you realize it’s your coworker talking to you.

“I’m sorry,” You huff, making a move to walk quickly to your building where you work at, almost running towards it. “I-I just got caught up by something, but I’m almost there, I promise!” You can already see the rolling of MJ’s eyes when she says, “You better hurry because I certainly don’t wanna be fired!” About to reply, you hear your boss’s angry yells of _Where is she?_ Or whatever the other is when MJ quickly tells you she has to go, and you sigh, dropping your arm to place your phone on one of your back pockets. Your only focus now is to get to that damn building on 39th street, and you’re finally running.

You finally reach your workplace, speeding inside the building, and your many _other_ coworkers watch you running to the elevator, and luckily it’s not full. In a rush, you get into the lift and you push a button to close the doors, but the action is stopped when another female worker steps in between the doors. You must have made a face when you hear the woman silently apologize, looking guilty. 

But you don’t have time to feel your conscience telling you to apologize too, you’re on the clock. You quickly press the button for the floor where your boss’s office is located. The poor woman presses the button for the 3rd floor, you notice, and you quietly assume she’s a part of the editorial press.

The elevator dings with the number of your chosen floor, and certainly the woman thinks you’re crazy when you jump out of the lift, sprinting to your boss’s office.

You push the doors open, seeing two figures standing and one familiar one sitting down. “There you are!” J. Jonah Jameson says, with your _full_ name in the last part, and you know it’s not out of happiness. He’s fuming that you are late— but you check your watch. You’re only 5 _minutes_ late but whatever he says.

But while he scolds you for being tardy, you pant loudly to try to catch your breath, and MJ does not say anything as she pats your back softly. You’re glad she’s not the _one_ fuming, or else you would’ve been sent to another dimension.

The other figure, although, watches you pitifully, and once you get a good look at their face, the breath you finally got gets pushed away again. It’s the man you bumped earlier in the street. In exhaustion, you yell,

“You?!”

Jameson and MJ are both taken by surprise when you corner out the man whose identity you don’t know. He’s quite surprised as well when he also gets a good look at your face. He replies in shock, “Me?” MJ slaps her hand against her forehead. Jameson’s about to scold you _again_ for yelling in his office, being the hypocrite he is, but she pushes the two of you and herself out of his office, telling Jameson that she needed to talk to you two.

You and the mystery man bump into each other _again_ as MJ pushes you both outside, shutting the door behind her. She crosses her arms, “You know, I was about to introduce you two _happily_ and turns out you two know each other.” You both look at each other, confusion in your eyes, before looking back at MJ, 

“We don’t know each other!” You say in unison, with his ‘actually’ being singled out by your chorus, and MJ yells in frustration, making you flinch. “Okay! Fine! Formal greeting!” She shouts. “This is Peter Parker, my ex-boyfriend!” MJ gestures to the man who makes a face at the ‘my ex-boyfriend’ part, and she yells your name to him, him receiving a crooked smile from you.

“Shake your hands before I punch both of your brains out!” _Peter_ blinks while you gulp, him extending his hand for you to shake. You gladly grasp it, moving it up and down, and you can’t help but notice how soft and calloused his hands are. What does he even do in his spare time?

“Okay! Done! Now,” She calls your name, making you look at her. “Get inside there before Jameson fires you!” You give her a look before you let go of his hand, and you start to miss it. _Wait- what?_ You don’t get a chance to say sorry when MJ ‘softly’ pushes you into J. Jonah Jameson’s office and you know you had to talk to her later.

“You’re glad this is your first offense!”

Oh, you’re in such big trouble now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Since our PS4 Spider-Man isn’t getting lots of fanfiction, I decided to make one ;) Although, this chapter is a test if you all like the idea— I might make this into a story if you want me to!
> 
> Stan John Bubniak by the way.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr, too: @praxeum.
> 
> ( **ALSO** , this work is on hold! I apologise for... momentarily abandoning this work but I do see potential for this story. I may rewrite this and do an actual line draft for this. I... don’t really have the time for it—a blatant lie, but if you know, you know.)


End file.
